Trolls, locks and credit cards
by Sweet Mistakes
Summary: Some guys in a library...
1. And first there were two

**Disclaimer: I do not [unfortunately] own any of the rights to Harry Potter. This is just a fan-fic.**  
  
North leant back in the red chair and then swung it forward again, his eyes scanning the contents of the open book.  
  
The giants were defeated.  
  
Bla, bla, bla.  
  
Research was continued late into the.  
  
All of it was boring. Who on earth would have a favourite out of all the things they learned about in History of Magic? And who in their right mind would do a 3000 word minimum about it, including illustrations?  
  
North wasn't a bad student but he did dislike a lot of the assignments that were set. He ran a hand through his sandy-blonde hair and sighed, folding over a corner of the page he was on and slowly closing the brown leather book. Leaning over, North stuck the book into his back and took out a sketch pad in place of it, setting it down on the wooden table in front of himself.  
  
His fingers curled around the quill and he opened the book, flipping past a few pictures to a blank page. North closed his eyes and began to imagine what a giant would've looked like back then.an angry giant who'd just been imprisoned, or had maybe just seen its family slaughtered.  
  
He brushed the quill lightly against the paper, putting in a few main lines before the detail. Large shoulders, square in shape. Big mouth full of teeth, ready to eat..large hands, matted hair.  
  
Soon the outline was done and North set to work on the details, loading his quill up with more ink. Many people had asked him why he only used permanent tools to draw with. He always answered with the same quote : The pencil is the cruellest of all the artists tools for it leaves nothing to chance.  
  
And North liked leaving things to chance. A butterfly could end up a waterfall, a woman could become a rock formation.so many possibilities.  
  
Mean-while, a young man who also attended Hogwarts had entered the building, laden with sheets and sheets of music. Music he'd been working on for over two weeks, tweaking and re-writing parts of it over and over so that they were just perfect. Perfect in his eyes anyway.  
  
Sitting down many book-cases away from North, he dumped all the papers onto the ebony colored table and pulled out a full ink pot and a phoenix-feather quill from his deep robe pockets. A strong hand reached around the lid of the pot and screwed it off, tossing it aside began working on his music, jotting down notes to himself as he went along.  
  
North heard his dry quill scratch across the parchment and sighed loudly. His eyes darted over to the empty ink pot and North dropped the quill, allowing it to roll along the table and onto the Persian rug that covered the rough stone floor. North pushed the chair away with the back of his thigh and his grey eyes roamed the room. Spying some movement through a gap of books in a nearby book-case, North took off slowly and came across a guy who seemed to be around his age.  
  
"Hey."  
  
North said, the guy lifting his head to see who had spoken to him. Taking this as an invite to carry on, North continued.  
  
"Just wondering if you had any ink that I could borrow.Mine just ran out and I need to finish off something."  
  
He held up the dry quill as evidence. North took it and nodded.  
  
"Thanks uh."  
  
"Blythe."  
  
The boy said, giving up his identity that he had wanted to keep a secret. Not one for associating with others, Blythe Western tended to hide away and create musical masterpieces. North turned to leave, not noticing the rumpled rug that he was about to trip over. Almost as though it were in slow-mo the ink flew from North's hands, landing smack dab in the middle of Blythe's latest piece.  
  
The royal blue ink seeped into the paper, swallowing all the notes and swirls [things a person like North thought had no meaning] similar to the way lava would swallow villages. North began to nibble on his lower lip as Blythe, who was much larger than the other student, let a few obscenities slip.  
  
North began to back away when Blythe's eye started to twitch and then he was forced to duck when the chair, still warm from Blythe's time on it, came flying his way.  
  
***Please review.I'm still debating on whether or not to continue this and any constructive criticism or comments would be great!*** 


	2. Two's company, three's a crowd

**Disclaimer: I do not [unfortunately] own any of the rights to Harry Potter. This is just a fan-fic.**  
  
North fell to the ground with a thud, the evil cackles from Blythe echoing around the room.  
  
"Why did I have to come across the only psycho in the room?"  
  
He asked himself silently before rolling over onto his side. North caught side of the now broken chair, pieces of it strewn across the floor, looking as though someone had sprinkled them out on purpose. He sighed and reached to his head, sandy blonde hair wet from sweat and what felt like blood. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Blythe shut his mouth and listened to the silence. Thank-god there were no others in the room.He'd be in deep if there was. Blythe ran over to the door, his freshly drenched sheets of music tucked under one arm, and turned the knob. The door wouldn't budge. Blythe considered smashing the glass but knowing this school it was probably the unbreakable type. Then he heard the whimpers.  
  
Hermione hugged her knees, resting her chin on the top of them. She took a deep breath, the musty library air filling lungs. If that guy attacked her.Hermione shook her head and her hands dived into her robe pockets, searching for her wand. Once it was in her grasp Hermione curled her fingers around it tightly and searched her mind for the strongest disarming spell she knew.  
  
Blythe rushed around a corner and caught sight of the girl who seemed to be huddled over herself. He looked around nervously and approached her in slow, even steps, only to be shot back by a ray of orange light. He slammed into a book-case and slid down it, breathing slowly he appeared to un-conscious.  
  
Hermione ran past him, careful not to trip over his out-stretched legs. Thank goodness the spell had worked.The young man was strong, well he seemed to be from what Hermione had seen. He'd thrown that chair with such a force that when the side of the leg had hit the other boy he'd been knocked out right away.  
  
Then she had hidden away in the corner, unable to see anything more.  
  
Hermione moved to the other boy and bent down beside him, placing to fingers to the side of his neck. He was awfully cold but luckily there was a pulse. She sat up and looked at her surroundings.Why on earth these boys were allowed in here when Madam Pince wasn't was a mystery to even here. Perhaps they'd had special permission to complete work. Hermione's head perked up when she head the slight shuffle of feet.  
  
"Damn girl.."  
  
Blythe growled, looking slightly drunk. He stuck out his arms and swooped down, attempting to grab Hermione. A high-pitched scream erupted from her and she bolted over to the exit, tugging on the knob that Blythe had had a go at not very long ago.  
  
"No use.jammed."  
  
Ignoring him, 'Mione raised her wand arm and took a deep breath, preparing to force the door open by use of the Alohamora spell when she felt a pair of large hands pushing her forward. Hermione closed her eyes and groaned when she heard the sound of cracking wood.  
  
"Now look at what you've done.I could've gotten us out of here y'know?!"  
  
She glared at him, hands on hips.  
  
"I was protecting myself," he declared. "Wouldn't want you throwing anymore curses my way now, would I?"  
  
"And I suppose you don't have you wand with you?"  
  
Hermione questioned. A sheepish look fell upon Blythe's face as he rammed his hands into his wand-less robe pockets.  
  
"I thought as much."  
  
She ran a hand through her bushy hair and sighed.  
  
"Looks like we're stuck here then.until someone finds us anyway."  
  
She groaned and took a seat. Blythe however had a plan. He whipped a Muggle credit-card out of his pocket and grinned crazily at Hermione.  
  
"We could always use this.." 


End file.
